Your Worst Nightmares: A Tale of How Nightmares Came To Be
by MessengerAngel
Summary: Nightmares. They are minions under Pitch's control. But, what were they before they became Nightmares? This story tells the tale of how the twelve original Nightmares came to be. What we see can be deceiving. Read on, if you dare to learn the full extent of Pitch's evil.


**Hey guys, it's MessengerAngel! xD A couple of authors have inspired me to write this fic, it is certainly a lot darker than anything I've written before.**

**WARNING: There will be graphic rape that may be disturbing to some viewers, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Part One: Onyx

She was just a simple farm girl.

One day, however, everything would change. Her simple life will forever be replaced with horror and agony. Pain and regret. everything was going downhill, and there was no going back. No reverse switch. She would forever remain a husk a form of her former self. Right now, though, she would enjoy her blissful years. Years full of innocence. Everything would be amazing. Until he shows up and forever changes her world.

* * *

Onyx. Her name was Onyx. She received the odd name because her hair was as dark as the Onyx gem. The same gem, her father had found the day she was born. It was unique and original, her mother would always say. Onyx agreed. It was different, and she certainly was different from all the other girls in the small village of Grettan. Most girls were fair-haired with bright blue or green eyes. However, Onyx had ebony hair and the strangest amber eyes that looked almost yellow.

Many avoided her because they thought that she was a demon child. An old village legend talked about a man who had hair as dark as a raven's feather, skin as grey as a storm cloud, and eyes that were purer than gold. This man, the Nightmare King, as he was sometimes referred to, would steal children from their homes and turn them into vicious monsters of the night.

No one knew how he corrupted these innocent children. Had he raped them? Tortured? Merely transformed them? It didn't matter. As Onyx grew up, she seemed to resemble the Nightmare King. The only difference was their skin tone. She had pearly white, porcelain skin, while his was a sickly grey. Still, people wondered. Was she the child of the king of Nightmares?

They didn't want to take their chances. So, Onyx was not allowed near the other villagers for fear of corrupting them. Many accused her of being a temptress as she matured. She couldn't help that as she grew older, her hair would flow in waves down to her small waist. That she would receive a big bust that was accompanied with wide hips and a firm bottom that made every man who did see her go mad.

By the age of fifteen, she wasn't allowed outside of her own house. She was cooped up inside, because of her appearance. However, she didn't grow bitter. She just realized that she would never be normal, and she accepted her fate, although it was cruel. However, this cruelty was just the beginning.

Her mother and father were very loving. They were often mocked, and looked down upon for harboring Onyx. However, Onyx was their daughter. They protected her from anyone or anything that would try to harm her for eighteen years.

Then he came.

* * *

One dark and mysterious night, a shadowy figure walked into her room. His hair was the same color as the darkness and Onyx's hair, his skin a sickly grey. What was most peculiar, were his golden eyes, almost the same as Onyx's.

She gasped at the sight of this stranger.

"Who are you?" she inquired, more curious than frightened.

The man looked at her, momentarily confused, before he managed to regain his composure. "I am Pitch. Pitch Black. And I happen to be your worst nightmare."

He grinned the last part before he leaped atop of her. She was so in shock, that she forgot to breathe, not to mention scream, when Pitch grabbed her wrists, as they melted into the shadows.

In those few seconds it took to get into Pitch's lair, Onyx panicked.

_What will he do to me?_ she wondered in fear as she thought of all the possibilities.

Then she was inside a cage, her wrists handcuffed above her head. She was on her knees, looking very scared and weak. A maniacal laughter echoed everywhere, Onyx's head turned to pinpoint his exact location, but he appeared to be everywhere.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Onyx shrieked in panic, terror swelling inside her chest.

"Oh," the man appeared right before her. He gently lifted her chin up with his finger, malice filling his beautiful eyes. "You'll soon find out." With that, he ripped off her nightgown, exposing her.

A chill ran through her body as she realized what this man was about to do to her.

_Please don't let him do this to me._ She prayed silently. _Please let God have His mercy!_

Pitch circled her, absorbing her naked body.

_Mmm._ He thought in pleasure. _I can't wait to see how long she will last._

He smirked as he stopped behind her. Onyx's breathing was erratic as she waited for the inevitable. He reached out for her left breast, caressing her nipple with his thumb. Her breasts were so big, firm and silky. His cock was already starting to erect from anticipation. He could only imagine how his long, hard cock would glide inside her wet pussy. She wouldn't be ale to do a thing. She whimpered slightly, feeling helpless.

_Well she is helpless._ He thought to himself, smiling psychotically.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just getting started, love."

While still rubbing her now rock-hard nipple, he used his right hand to push her back so that her porcelain ass was sticking up. He tore his cloak off with his right hand and Onyx could feel the heat of Pitch's naked body against hers. First, he teased her pussy, by rubbin the head along the lips of her vagina. She shivered with pleasure and immediatley felt guilty.

_This man is raping me! I don't want this! I shouldn't feel pleasure!_ she thought in remorse. The cock was merely teasing her. He was just messing with her head. He wanted her to enjoy this.

Then, he removed his cock from her pussy's lips, and instead shoved two of his fingers down her hole. She groaned from the pain/pleasure. He pumped hard, making her wet within seconds. After a couple of minutes, he stopped. All of a sudden, pain exploded across her vision, as her butthole was penetrated by Pitch's cock. A weird tingling feeling went up her spine and she involuntarily moaned. He slowly started pumping back and forth, opening her up.

The pain was fading away, as she became accustomed to the smooth thrusting of Pitch's cock. Her pussy was becoming wetter, while she continually moaned.

_What is going on?_ Onyx thought, immersed in confusion._ I don't want this!_

Pitch smirked at each of her moans. Her tight butthole was now wide open, and he began to thrust harder. The girl screamed from the pain, but Pitch was now beyond caring. It felt so good to penetrate this innocent, and pure soul. He could hear her heart beating fast as she began to cum.

_Please!_ Onyx prayed harder. _Make him stop! Please! I'm begging you! Please let this end!_

But he didn't stop. He kept pounding and pounding until the poor girl fell unconscious. Onyx awoke to her rapist's smiling face.

"Oh my dear." His voice sent chills down her spine. "I'm not through with you yet. We've just begun."

* * *

**Woah. Please leave a review to let me know whatcha think so far, or feel free to PM me. I'm always open to suggestion.**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


End file.
